thacfandomcom-20200214-history
BNWYDSE Episode 14
Troy, Joseph and Tim discuss starting their own convention and other exciting new ways to sell out. Also bowling. Key Talking Points *Joseph and Tim are no longer roomies *The animals have been split up accordingly. They talk a little too long about dog hybrids. *XtraNormal... not currently online but getting updated. *This is the video in question. *Tim does a great Foghorn Leghorn. *Troy doesn't know German. *Tea and coffee are naturally caffinated. *Joseph like coffee now... and is almost to a real adult amount of cream and sugar. *Kurig coffee makers *Refrigerator tweets *If you know anything about plugging in fridges, contact us at podcast@thac.tv. *Call back to PopTart. *Troy requests a posdcast wiki... and immediately takes it back. (TOO LATE!!) *New shirt designs!!! on the store... soon. *Shipping 14 boxes is not cheap. *There is such a thing as too many packing peanuts. *If you're a packing peanut enthusiaist, please contact us at podcast@thac.tv. *They need a social media manager. (I'LL DO IT!!) *The small size of the original Operator symbol shirts is sold out. *INDEPENDENCE RED!! *If someone is interested in having a black and white Operator symbol shirt, send us an email over at podcast@thac.tv. *Black and white could mean a variety of designs. *Theme clothing needs to happen. *Jospeh wears garish clothing. *Tagless shirts are much better than tagged shirts. *If you'd like one of our comfortable shirts, go to thac.tv/store. *The shirts now come in 2XL sizes. *Troy enjoyed shirt houses when he was a child. *Jospeh's favorite movie is Rango. *Profit margains... is a topic they don't want to talk about. *ConnectiCon happened... and so did bowling. *Fingers *Dane Cook *Tim has bizarrely wide finger knuckles. *THAC bowling league needs to happen. *Troy broke 100 two games in a row. *Tim scored 99. (see thumbnail) *Bowling faux pas... and other phrases you'd never think you'd hear. *Tim rocked the Guitar Hero arcade. *Troy played clarinet in middle school. *Troy has a hole in the roof of his mouth. *The middle school band director was a dick. *Joseph chose the trumpet because he couldn't tell the difference between a trumpet and a saxophone on a recording. *Joseph's grandfather played clarinet and made his own reeds. *Tim's school didn't have a band. *Marimba practice is not feasible without a marimba. *Back to ConnectiCon. *They were upgraded to a sweet suite. *Roll Bounce was playing on HBO. *The season 1 DVDs showed up 15 minutes before the dealer room opened. *Powdered donuts. *A grapefruit cosplay needs to happen. *The guys are way too hard on themselves. *Inappropriate moaning. *They showed a clip from the movie as their panel. It will never be put online. If you filmed it and you put it online, they will get in trouble. So don't be a dick. *Joseph nerds out over League of Legends. *Recorders are not real instruments. *If you know a lot about recorders or you are a recordian, let us know. Send us a sample of your work and you'll be the theme for the next posdcast. *The "Happy Birthday Shadow" speech jammer recordings have been received... they will probably be on the next posdcast. *DashCon was a thing... it went poorly. *The ball pit meme is the best meme ever... of all time. *CashCon... a convention about giving money to THAC. *If you're interested in helping out with CashCon in any way, please email us at podcast@thac.tv. *New game... Make a superhero/supervillian and alter ego. Extra points for punny names. *Supervillian - The Banker. Real name Penny Nichols. Was laid off from a bank because of harsh economic times. She robs banks. All her gadgets are money based. And so are her puns. "A Penny saved is a Penny earned." And then they kiss. *Superhero - The Bill. Real name William. He's a senator by day and by night he dresses up like the bill from Schoolhouse Rock. His wife was killed by The Red Tape. *Supervillian - The Red Tape. He just mires you in paperwork. *Ron Paul is The Gold Standard. He doesn't read the newspaper, he just reads the Constitution every morning with breakfast. *If you want to help increase our new IPs universe, send an email to podcast@thac.tv. *Angus Beefcake by day, but by night he transforms into The Burger King. "Looks like today you didn't have it your way." *Troy makes a really bad Hardee's pun. It doesn't warrant repeating. *When Joseph gets bored, he points a laser pointer in his eyes. Question Time Sonia asks, "It is my experience that people who are gifted with an instrument are also decent singers. Will Joseph sing for us on the next posdcast?" Tim says Joseph has the voice of an angel. However, it doesn't sound like Joseph will be singing any time soon. Carrie (Kerry?) says, "Hey guys, in response to Troy's description of dental head gear, I can confirm that today's versions are a lot less gastly. Mine was just metal wire that hooked into parts of my braces. It was really unconfortable and a pain to get on, but not as bad as what Troy described." Tim discusses the horrors of getting an underbite fixed. It does not sound pleasant. Jospeh talks about playing the trumpet and braces. It also doesn't sound pleasant. Troy tells about a permantent mouth guard and his mom having to use a key to adjust it. Overall, dental discussions are horrible and should never be talked about on posdcasts. Jen asks, "Do you guys want to move to another state/city someday, or are you happy in Alabama? In not, what place would you like to live?" They would all like to live somewhere else... maybe Nashville. Troy has trouble with geography. Joseph would like to live in Japan. Tim and Troy would like to live on the moon. Troy would like to live in Sweden. Tim would like to live in Germany. Jonathan asks, "Will you ever write a book about the making of Marble Hornets?" It would be an interesting but short book. If you are a great and interesting author that would like to write our memoirs, send a sample of your work to secretbookproject@thac.tv. (Note: not a real email. The guys are joking. Ha ha ha) Jerod asks, "I was just wondering how far in advance Jessica's last scene in Marble Hornets was filmed. And also whether the actresses schedule had to be worked around in season 3 like it had been in season 2." Yes, and about a year. It was shot the same day as the flashback episode (entry 76).